


A Lucky Carol

by theshippingexpress



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshippingexpress/pseuds/theshippingexpress
Summary: One wintery night, a certain grumpy Dragonkin is visited by three ghosts...
Relationships: Felix/Willem Rembrandt
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

How long had it been since the Castle in the Sky had frozen once more? How long had Felix held onto his anger at the ones now gone?

He sighed, wandering through the snow. It was falling heavily now, but it didn't bother the Dragon King. 'There must be a way,' he thought. 'That girl was powerful, but there must be a way to save Lacan. I'll destroy them. I'll make them pay-'

And suddenly he heard Willem's voice, loud and clear, “You're making a mistake.”

“Willem?!” He looked up sharply, but there was no one there. “Great, I'm starting to hear his voice-”

“You're making a mistake.” The voice was urgent this time, so sharp he looked up- and this time, he found the person to match it.

“Willem-” How long had it been since he'd seen him? But his voice and heart turned cold again. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?”

Willem stepped closer- and there was pity in his eyes. “We don't have to be enemies, Felix,” he said, and his figure started to waver. “You can come back with us. You can live with us.”

“Do you expect the humans to just be friends with me, after everything?” he said with a sigh. He wondered how many times he'd imagined this argument, imagined what Willem would say.

“They are kind people. They are not the ones who hurt you.” His voice seemed to waver, but his eyes were unreadable. “The ones who hurt us are gone. Will you forever stay in the past?”

“Leave me be,” he commanded.

“Your anger will leave you cold, Felix,” Willem said. “Past, present, future- all will haunt you if you keep on this path.” There was something different in his voice, something that sent shiver down Felix's spine.

“Leave me alone!”

And alone he was, as though he had never been there at all. He rubbed his eyes. 'I must be seeing things,' he decided. How long had it been since he'd rested? 'Perhaps a little sleep wouldn't hurt..'

“Wake up, Felix,” a voice, gentle and sweet called. Although he knew it could not be, he found himself sitting up and facing the one long gone.

And there he was. Although his face was hidden beneath his hood, he could see sparkling eyes, and a hint of a smile. The very picture of who he had been all those years ago.

“Lacan-” He rushed to him, but he stepped through the Daydream Reciter as though he wasn't there. “What- what just happened?” Perhaps he was just a vision, just like Willem.

“You have held onto your anger for a long time, my dear friend,” Lacan said. “Do you remember how happy we used to be?”

“That was.. a long time ago,” he said.

And the world around them began to shift. And suddenly he found himself in a garden that shone as bright as the sun, a place that he had not truly been in a long time. The Castle in the Sky, as it had been once upon a time.

And he caught sight of a young man who had not been in a long time- one with golden hair and a brilliant smile, one who didn't wear a hood. “That's-”

“Welcome, Felix,” the figure said with a bittersweet smile, “to the past.”


	2. Past

It was strange, to be watching himself. Although this was a moment he had lived through, it seemed like a lifetime ago- heck, it had been.

The Dragonkins were hurrying through the castle, arms loaded with food and supplies, getting the tables ready and decorating. “What are we supposed to get for the feast again? I remember that the humans requested some kind of meat..”

“How foolish I was,” he said idly. “I know what they wanted now.

“Of course. Do you remember when this was?”

He hardly needed a reminder. “This was.. the first winter that we celebrated with the humans,” he said. “We were able to work together to provide enough food.”

And the image shifted again; now humans and Dragonkins aplenty crowded the table. And three figures sat at the head of the table, their smiles as brilliant as the sun. There was no line between the humans and the Dragonkins; only their horns giving them away.

“Look at them,” Lacan said sweetly. “We used to be so happy. We used to be so close.”

“I don't know what we would have done without you,” said a human woman with brilliant pink eyes. “We would have starved, mostly likely.”

“You did just fine on your own,” Felix muttered. “All those years without us.. But it wasn't exactly without us, was it?”

“They can't hear you, Felix,” Lacan said. “This is only a vision of the past.” Of course, he wouldn't be so lucky as to get to change the past.

“Sorry I'm late!” Felix went stiff as a figure swept into the room, a face he could never forget.

“Schmidt!” He hated how the younger Felix's face lit up at the sight of the man he once called friend. “Come in, come in! Everyone's waiting for you!”

“Look at him,” Felix snarled. “I bet he already knew. He was already plotting to steal everything from us- how dare he smile like he's done nothing wrong?”

And the vision melted away. He could see the snow starting to fall- and his heart dropped as he realized where he was.

“You've seen what they've done,” Felix snarled, and he saw familiar dark shapes behind him. “You can't reason with them-”

Willem's expression was as soft and as stubborn as ever. “Please, just give me once more chance. I'm sure if we just talk to them, we can work this out. We have to give them one more chance before we resort to using the Knights.”

“Don't go, you idiot,” Felix said, despite himself- he wanted to lurch forward, to wrap his arms around Willem and hold him tight, for he knew, he knew, what came next. “Don't _let_ him go-”

But the younger Felix couldn't hear. “..One more chance.”

“You won't regret it,” Willem said. His smile was brilliant as he turned away. Felix reached out a hand- but he brushed right through him.

“..You know what happened next, don't you?” he said. “He never came back. He asked for mercy- and the humans took him prisoner.”

“That was the final straw, wasn't it?” Lacan said sadly. “Once they betrayed him, we threw ourselves into the war- and we sealed our own fates.”

And the walls changed once more- until he was strolling down the halls of the Ministry. The people would be afraid if only they knew- but they didn't know, not yet. Felix could only tell because he knew who he had once been- and he could see the faint shine of the stones in his palm.

“This was just after the games,” he said. “I had obtained Nightmare and Daydream once more; I felt like I had everything I wanted.”

“And did you?” Lacan asked. Felix found he couldn't answer.

“Ah, here we are.” Felix stopped at the doors of the cell. The lock was complex, but not for him of course. One blast of magic was all it took, and he stepped through the doors.

“Felix-” Willem threw himself into his arms. “It's you- you're really here-”

“Now I did.”

And suddenly there was smoke- and fire- and he saw Willem- and this time, the human girl stood at his side, facing down the ones who came from the future.

And Felix emerged from the factory, the Elixir in his hand and a smile on his lips. “Did you think you could keep it a secret?” he asked. “You pretended to be their friend so you could destroy the Crystal as soon as you found it.”

Felix, the true Felix, shook his head. “I thought for sure that I was right,” he said. “Travelling with the humans- how could I believe he'd leave me?”

He flung an attack at the human girl- but Willem jumped in front of the blow. He crumpled to the ground, and the girl rushed to his side.

“Are you serious, Willem?!” The miasma shattered- and the time travelers rushed to his side. For a moment, Vain had him frozen-

“Felix!” Willem raised his hand, despite his pain- and protected him anyway.

“He saved her- and then he saved me,” Felix remarked with a humorless laugh. “I still don't understand it.”

“Because he cared about the both of you,” Lacan said, as if it was simple as all of that. “Is it really so strange to think that he wouldn't want to see either of you hurt?”

“It was me or her,” Felix said, closing his eyes. “He made his choice. He turned his back on the Dragonkins- on you and me both.” How many times had he said the words to himself, to take away the pain? To convince himself that he was on the right path? “Will you turn against me too, Lacan?”

He turned- snarling his words, only to see that he was once more all alone, as though Lacan had never been there at all.

“Only a figment of my imagination then?” Felix said to himself. “Fine.” Although his heart still ached at the memories, he turned away.

'I've wasted enough time here,' he thought. 'It is better if I seek the way-'

“Felix,” another voice called- one that he did not want to hear. And he saw her there, the Goddess in White, still in her uniform, still with a smile on her lips. But when she spoke, her voice was different, distant. “I see that even the past cannot sway you.”

“I've spent too long reliving my past for that to affect me,” Felix said, raising his chin.

“I guess it's my turn then. Come, Felix,” and the world around them began to shift once more, “it's time for you to see what's become in your absence.”


	3. Present

And suddenly, he found himself once more in the Castle in the Sky. “Why did you bring me here?” he asked. “Surely, this is the last place _you'd_ want me to be-”

Voices. He turned sharply to see two young men walking down the hall; Felix vaguely remembered they had been at the Goddess's side. “He said that he'd be right around here.” And as they proceeded, Felix realized with growing horror exactly where they were headed-

“ _Get away from there!”_

Felix rushed after them, reaching out to grab them- but his hand went right through them.

“They can't see you or hear you, Felix. This is only a vision- of what is going on right now.”

“So then..” Felix paled. “They're really there-” Caesar swung open the door, heading to the chambers- the room where Lacan had been sealed away.

Caesar knelt at the side of the coffin. “So this is the seal..”

“Do you think you can work with it?” the other young man asked.

Felix realized that he was trembling. 'How cruel can they be?' he thought. 'It wasn't enough to seal away the castle, now they're going to-' 

“Yup,” Caesar said, getting to his feet, “it'll be a little tough, but we should be able to break this seal in no time!”

“What?” Felix's jaw dropped. “Are you joking?”

“Your aprehension is understandable, Felix, but they have no desire to hurt you,” Liz said.

And the vision shifted once more. This time, he was aware of flowers falling on his face- and he could make out a small cluster of houses. “Where are we?” And he saw a familiar woman in white walking through the village- a perfect image of the woman who stood at his side. “But.. you said that this was the present. If that's you, how can you be-”

“I am not that girl, not truly,” she said with a smile. “Perhaps it would be better to say that this is a form to make you more comfortable.”

“Then who are you?”

“A wish.”

And another voice broke him out of his reverie. “Well, any news?” The forest faded, and he was in a house surrounded by flowers. But his gaze was drawn, as always, to the one in the room, anxiety crossing his face.

“Caesar looked at the seal; he said that we should be able to do it.”

Relief flooded his expression. “Oh, thank you, Liz. I don't know what I can do to repay you all.”

She smiled. “Well, for a start, dinner sounds good.”

Willem chuckled. “I think that I can arrange that.” They went to the kitchen, and Felix followed them there. They talked easily, as though nothing was wrong.

“I've been looking for an excuse to use these anyway,” Willem said happily.

“Are these all from your garden?” she asked idly.

“You've been teaching me well,” he said, beaming. “Who knew that there were so many wonderful foods for us to eat?”

“Maybe one day Felix and Lacan will be able to eat with us like this!” Liz said. His gaze softened.

“I hope so,” he said. “I've got so much that I still want to show them.” 

“I.. would have thought he's forgotten me,” he said. 

“He's never forgotten you- nor Lacan,” said Liz. “I doubt there's a moment the two of you leave his mind, even though he lives here.”

“Hmm,” he said, though his gaze didn't leave his oldest friend.

“But we can't rest easy,” Liz said. “There's still a lot of work to do once we find him. We've still got to find a way to restore the Dragonkin.”

“This.. must be some kind of cruel joke,” he said, taking a step back. “How can they claim they want to help me when they've done everything in their power to make it so that he can't come back?”

“So that he can't come back in the way that you've chosen,” Liz corrected. “In a way of bloodshed.” She looked off in the distance, at the pair happily cooking in the kitchen. “Nobody wants him to be hurt. No one wants you to be hurt. Do you believe me there?”

He couldn't find the words.

“I'm starving!” The door flung open, and in strolled the whole crowd, rushing into the kitchen.

“We're almost ready,” Willem said. “How about you all set the table?”

And soon, they were happily talking, going over the results of their day. But soon that too dissolved into light hearted chatter. “Well, it's not the craziest thing that you've done,” Lucious said. “I'd say that was having to put all my furniture back in place.”

“I thought it looked better the other way,” Hugo said, hiding his smile. Smiles and laughter aplenty; Willem seemed right at home among the humans.

“It's been a long time since I've seen a feast like that,” Felix said wistfully. “Humans and Dragonkins side by side.. It's almost like-”

“Well, I should be heading back,” Willem said, getting to his feet. And Felix caught the humans whispering amongst themselves; he could see the young prince elbow the loud one.

“Hey, Willem,” Zeus blurted out, “the holidays are coming up soon. We're having a huge dinner party; you coming?”

Willem beamed. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

'No strings,' Felix thought.

“Tell me, Goddess,” he said, turning to face her, “do you really think of him as one of your own?” But when he turned- there was once again no one there.

And then there was- a figure in a dark cloak. And Willem's words once more whispered in his ear, 'Past, present, and future- all will haunt you if you continue on this path.'

“Then.. you must be the future.”


	4. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty dark, so watch out.

He could turn away, he thought. He could run, turn a blind eye to this silent figure. But something compelled him to step forward. Perhaps he was wondering what those who gathered would be able to do.

But, when the world came back into place, it is not them he saw standing next to Lacan's coffin- but a figure in a hooded cloak, one that Felix knew too well.

“How can I be here?” he said. “They were the ones- they were planning-”

“They were,” the voice intoned, “but even still, you get there first.”

The coffin opened, and a figure rose. And it is not joy in his eyes- but fear. “Felix, is that really you?”

“You're finally awake,” Felix said with a grin that didn't meet his eyes. “Now, we can take back what is ours. With you at my side,” he took Lacan's hand, “we will take back this world.”

“Felix, it hurts-”

'Can I really not see? He is struggling, how could I not see how he's hurting-”

“When have you ever seen?” the voice said with a laugh. “You could not see how Willem hurt, you couldn't even see how you hurt. What makes you think that you would see his?”

“I-” And suddenly there was a castle, shining in the distance. It should have been happy, it should have been filled with light, but the people were running for their lives. “This is-”

A shadow swept over him, filling the sky. And his heart dropped as he saw the collosal beasts, as black as night, filling the skies- their numbers endless and their size fathomless. And at the head of it stood a man in a hooded cloak.

“This is.. the end.”

He had won. Lacan had been awakened, and the Dragonkin had been freed.

A gust of wind swept the vision away, forcing him to close his eyes-

He opened his eyes to a barren field. Nothing remained but earth and wind, as far as the eye could see. “Where are we?”

“You know where we are,” the voice said. “This is where everything has lead- where everything has always led.”

A voice crying out in the distance. His feet carried him forward, no longer able to tear himself away. And two figures stand all alone in the world- a Dragonkin and a human.

“Give it up, human,” the other Felix snarled. “Do you really think you stand a chance against me?”

“I.. I cannot give up,” the human snarled. His face is unfamiliar, but he is determined, reaching out his hand again and again.

And Felix staggered back, each blow striking him as though he was the one who faced the human. Even the other Felix seemed to waver. “How is this possible? Who are you?”

“It does not matter,” said the voice. “Whether it is him or another-” And another blow struck Felix, sending him to his knees. “Eventually, there will come the one who will destroy you. And then there will be nothing left.”

And with the final blow, Felix felt something strange- his heart dropping as he saw and felt the pieces falling-

'My horns are breaking-' His breath came out in gasps.

“You must stop this,” he said, “we must fix this-”

“I have tried, time and time again,” said the figure, pulling back his hood. Hugo faced him with sorrowful eyes. “No matter what I've done, it's never been enough. Nothing will change the future. Even when you are gone, there is nothing that can be done.”

'I can't die here- I have to fix things,' he thought as the pieces fell-

With the end came darkness, and one final thought- 'I must make this right-'


	5. Morning Breaks

Something light touched his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see a touch of snow.

“Snow? I'm- alive?” He reached up to touch his horns- to find that they were perfectly intact, untouched even. He let out a breath of laughter. “Was it really just a dream? No..” He felt a shiver down his spine. “No.” Deep down, he knew that it had been true, all of it.

'I need to see the humans,' he thought. 'I need to see Willem. And if that vision was true.. I know exactly where they'll be.'

The village in the flowers was easy to find, once he started looking for it. And he could hear voices laughing from the little homes. 'Has their feast already started?'

Following the voices, he found the house, knocking on the door. 'Who is it?” a familiar voice called, deep and filled with laughter.

“It's Felix.”

And the voices went silent, but it was Willem who opened the door, tears shining in his eyes. “It's you..”

“What are you doing here?” He met the Goddess's eyes, but he couldn't place the emotion in her voice. Was it anger or fear?

He blurted out his thoughts. “I know that you want to help now,” he said. “I know that you went to the Castle in the Sky yesterday. I know- I know that you're researching how to save Lacan, just like I was.”

“What?” Caesar said, gaping. “How could you know that?”

“I had a vision- a vision of terrible things, of a future that cannot be. I saw-”

Willem took his hand. “Why don't you come inside?”

“There's just one thing I don't understand,” Felix said when his story was done. “Why did you come to see me anyway?”

“What are you talking about?” Willem asked.

“Before the vision started, I saw you. You were the one who told me that the past, present, and future would haunt me- and they did.”

Willem shook his head. “Felix, the last time I saw you was when we fought at the Castle in the Sky. Although, certainly, I did wish to see you-”

Felix stopped himself and smiled. “I wished to see you too,” he said, pulling Willem into a hug, “more than anything.”

And the future that Felix had seen and feared, indeed, did not come to pass. Dragonkin and human, working together hand in hand- and it wouldn't be long before more would join them.

Felix changed his ways and came back to the light, in the end. And he would always remember that night, when he made his choice- and his wish.


End file.
